


Happy Birthday, Darlin:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Nash Saga Series: [6]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Biting, Celebrations, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Licking, Love Bites, Marking, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Private Celebrations, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Surrprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nash gets a wonderful birthday surprise, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Nash gets a wonderful birthday surprise, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a great day, & so far, the best evening, Cause Captain Nash Bridges of the SIU, was celebrating his birthday, as a married man, He received so many well wishes, & cards from family, & friends, It was very touching. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth, cause his love ones took time out, & made his special day even more special.

 

"Did your wish come true, Son ?", Nick Bridges, Nash's father asked, as he smiled, & watched his son blew out the candles on his birthday cake, "It sure did, Nick, It's right in front of me", His family was a bit emotional, as he said it, "Presents", Cassidy Bridges, Nash's Daughter declared, as the beauty handed him her gift, & Nick followed suit, "Thank you, Guys, It's absolutely perfect", The SIU Head said, as he got choked up, when he looked at the old family pictures from his childhood, "You're welcome, We love you", Cassidy & Nick said in unison, as they hugged him. Then, It was Caitlin Cross-Bridges' turn, & handed over her gift.

 

"Oh God, I can't believe you found it", He said in amazement, as he smiled a dazzling smile at his wife, "Yep, This time, I didn't get it at a store, or off of the internet, I found & tracked him down, & used my charm, Viola, Instant Ball, Happy Birthday, Darlin !", The Former MCD Beauty said, as she exclaimed in happiness, as she watched him enjoy go back to his childhood, as he held his **_Willie Mays_** Baseball,  & had a bigger smile on his face.

 

"Thank you, Baby, I love it, You are so amazing for getting this for me", He said, as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You are welcome", she said, as she returned the kiss, She leaned in, & whispered into her, as her breath tickled his earlobe, "Mmmm, Sweetie, I got a surprise for you for later, when we are alone", The Party kept on going on, & then Nick went to bed, & Cassidy left. After Nash checked on Nadia,& Claudette, his & Caitlin's children, & saw that they were sleeping peacefully. He was in shock, when he found his wife in her bra & panties, when he entered the bedroom, she was posing seductively, & crook a finger backwards at him to come to her, He instantly stripped out his jacket, shirt, & put his gun & badge next to hers. He went straight to her, cause he was in the mood to play, & she had some more birthday fun planned, & she was certainly gonna keep him up all night to do it.

 

He got his pants off, as soon as he hit the bed, & got her out of her sexy lingerie, & they were making love like no tomorrow, He rimmed her, & licked every part of her, He gave her oral, & anal, which made her curl her toes, & then he made a meal of her breasts, She in return got her payback, by worshiping that hard sculpted body in front of her, He squirmed, as she played & tugged on each of his nipples, & lavished & worshiped his penis, before nibbling & torturing it, sticking her tongue in the slit, to put him out of his misery, They laid their marks, claiming & love bites on each other, & were fucking like each other like rabbits, had multiple orgasms between them, & individual ones, & they denied & controlled each other's release, when they were spent, They held each other, & were falling asleep, "Cait, I love you, Thank you for a wonderful birthday, It was the best ever", Caitlin smiled, & said, "Happy Birthday, Nash, I love you too, You deserve it", They shared a sleepy kiss, & they cuddled up together & fell asleep, dreaming of what's next in their lives, & they are looking forward to it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
